midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Fantasy Core Set/Troll
Troll: Trolls are a wide-ranging & genetically diverse species. Trolls are naturally transient & pick up habits from the cultures they encounter. Their belongings are (stereotypically) kept in a large trollbag thrown over their shoulder. They are found worldwide. Their appearance is highly variable. Imagine them like whatever trollish imagery you desire. Attributes: Average ability scores: Will vary greatly based on genetic variance. For quick statistics use: Appearance--9, Personality--7, Grace--8, Knowledge--8, Wits--10, Willpower--11, Agility--10, Stamina--13, Strength--15, Awareness--13, Speed--8, Common Sense--10. Size & Features: Roll percentile dice once on the first chart below for size & then 4 times on the second chart for special features & abilities--these may be considered special Troll-only traits. I. Size (1D100): *01--16 2--3 feet tall & 100--230 pounds: +2 Knowledge, +1 Agility, -1 Willpower, -4 Speed *17--68 7--9 feet tall & 300--850 pounds: no modifiers *69--00 9--13 feet tall & 950--1500 pounds: +4 Strength, +2 Stamina, -2 Willpower, -3 Common Sense II. Features & Abilities: (Roll 4 times--1D100): *01--04 Big, fuzzy hair: red, yellow, green, orange, pink, or blue (choose or roll 1D6) *05--06 Tail: black & bovine (cow-like) *07--10 Big nose: long & hooked, bulbous & warty, thin & pointy, or dog's muzzle (choose or roll 1D4); +2 to awareness *11--16 Somewhat Human-looking: +2 Appearance & counts as either Human or Troll on the Comparative Appearance chart (whichever is beneficial at the time) *17--20 Odd skin colour: mottled green, stone-grey, corpse white, or obsidian shiny-black (choose or roll 1D4) *21--34 Thermal vision: 40 ft *35--40 Sun-sensitive eyes: poor day vision (approximately 1/2 distance of a Human), but can see in the dark 3 times as far *41--42 Sun sensitive skin: save vs. paralysis at a 12 or be frozen--stone-like--until dusk. Reroll every 10 minutes *43--50 Fangs & large mouth: 1D6 + Strength damage; -2 to-hit unless grappling *51--65 Claws: 1D4 + Strength damage *66--70 Hind claws: 1D4 + Strength; raking type *71--78 Stone-hard skin: +2 Armour Class, +3 Damage Reduction *79--89 Regrowth: can regenerate limbs & organs in about 2--4 weeks *90--98 Regeneration: heals 1 Hit Point or Life Point per minute & doesn't suffer from additional damage from blood loss due to wounds; cannot regrow limbs without the Regrowth ability (which reduces the time to 2--4 days) *99--00 Distribute 7 attribute points any way that you choose Many of these features can be selected more than once (i.e. double regeneration speed, add an additional tail, claws do 2D4 + Strength damage). Bonuses: In addition Trolls are assumed to have the background Unsanitary, and the traits Distinctive (Appearance), & Heightened Smell (Awareness), and may also select 3 from the following list of traits: Bad-tasting, Booming Voice (Personality), Distinctive (Appearance), Fierce (Appearance), Grounded, Healthy (Stamina), Heightened Hearing (Awareness), Heightened Smell (Awareness), Heightened Taste (Awareness), Natural Warrior, Remorseless, Stupidly Brave, or Tough. Trolls are notorious for their unsanitary habits & their ability (and willingness) to eat nearly anything. The only taboo food is Troll-meat. The Trolls' digestive systems give them +2 Saving Throw bonus against poisons, and an additional +2 against ingested toxins. Trolls are hard to kill. They have 2D8 hit points to start. Although other species cannot easily tell the types of Trolls apart, other than by location, Trolls consider the different backgrounds to be very different and the differences quite important distinctions. Additional Backgrounds: (optional; players may choose sub-type; roll 1D100) *01--05 Black Troll *06--16 Cave Troll *17--30 Ice Troll *31--45 Rock Troll *45--80 Mountain Troll *81--00 Mixed blood, roll twice Category:DFCS